Darkness of the Kuchiki Clan
by BlueGlance
Summary: Top of the four great noble houses, top elites of the soul society, the Kuchiki Clan was always perfect example and greatest admiration to all. However, behind the scenes, is the clan as righteous as claimed?
1. The Gathering

Note: Story does not follow original sequence of actual Bleach timeline.

**100 Years Ago (from current bleach storyline)**

Ginrei sighed. He turned around and summoned one of the servants of the Kuchiki Mansion. The servant knelt and bowed, apprehensive of the tense atmosphere in the room. The Kuchiki Head had been acting strangely since the morning in a manner none could comprehend. During the weekly meeting with the Houses this morning, he had unknowingly picked up the wrong cup and drank the tea of head of the Delvon family, much to many open-mouthed stares of the nobles present. Even as head of the Shiba Clan, young Kaien Shiba could not help but utter a soft but audible 'oops', setting low chuckles across the meeting room.

Next, not long after the meeting, Ginrei had taken a small stroll outside the Squad six barracks. He was enjoying the refreshing air and the nature immensely. Stopping to admire one of the larger trees, he noticed an unnatural bump hanging from the trunk. Surprised, he reached out a hand without warning and squeezed it. Immediately, a loud shriek emitted and, in an instant, Ginrei and his squad members had been surrounded by members of the Stealth and Punishment force from the second squad. It appeared that the second division's newly appointed captain, Shihouin Yoruichi, had been taking a nap under the trees, much to the embarrassment of the Kuchiki lord. He hastened away after making a quick apology.

And now, appearing before the servant was a sight of Ginrei Kuchiki he had never seen before. Proud and dignified as he had always appeared, he could completely decapitate a man without so much of a glance. But now, it appeared that he was beginning to lose control. His hands were shaking ever so slightly and the wrinkles in his forehead deepened. He had wrapped his scarf the wrong way without even noticing it the slightest. The servant waited apprehensively for the command.

Ginrei frowned. This day had finally came, the day which he had dreaded. The day in which the hands of the newly appointed _FirstSable_ would be stained in sin. In a barely audible voice, he whispered, "Summon Byakuya".

**Two nights ago**

"Kuchiki Byakuya? Are you serious?" Hirako Shinji, Captain of squad 5, snorted loudly. "Yeah, I know it's the tradition, but are you sure he's strong enough?"

"Please control yourself, _FourthSable_." Ukitake Jushiro stated pleasantly, seeming unsurprised by the sudden news.

"Well, it's not like we distrust you or anything, _FirstSable_ Lord Ginrei," Tousen Kaname added. "We undoubtedly will lay down our lives right here and now for you and The Order, my lord." he bowed slightly. "Kuchiki Byakuya, however, has not even acquired the rank of a captain, not to mention achieving the _shikai _release of his Zanpakto. Allowing him to lead us of our worthy cause is unacceptable."

"He's right," Shihouin Yoruichi frowned thoughtfully. "Fate of the entire Order would rest fully on his shoulders. A single wrong move could mean downfall to the entire Black Order if Byakuya's inexperience gives us all away." She shifted slightly and glanced around at the secret underground basement, well hidden beneath the garden of Squad 6 – a creation of Urahara's. "By the way, where's the _ThirdSable_?"

"Oh, Kyoraku is drinking tea with the Captain Commander tonight," Ukitake winked slightly. "I know its Urahara's turn to keep watch, but he's having a bad cold."

"My decision is final," Ginrei announced firmly. At his voice, all four captains turned to face him and knelt immediately, their heads bowed. "Byakuya Kuchiki will succeed me as the next _FirstSable_ of The Order should he acquire the rank of captain in the thirteen divisions. I will break the news to him in two days time."

"And should he decline the offer or fail to become a captain?" Tousen asked, raising his head slightly.

"If so, then I will kill him personally."

(end)

My first Fanfic! Please tell me what you think of this. Reviews and critics are all welcome.


	2. The second Captain Kuchiki

**100 years later (present soul society)**

Rukia stepped into the first squad's hall, stunned. Twelve faces stared back at her from the room. At the very center, the captain commander Yammamoto stood, gazing at her with an unreadable expression.

"Step forward, Kuchiki Rukia," Yammamoto commanded.

Aware that the eyes of all the captains were on her, Rukia advanced slowly, self conscious of herself. Her heart thrummed faster as she walked past her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, and instinctively turned her face slightly away from his direction, embarrassed. Ever since she was adopted by the Kuchiki clan 20 years ago, her feelings for him had advanced into an unspoken, silent admiration. Ever since, she had begun to worry unnecessarily about what she was wearing in his presence, and often jumped whenever he spoke to her.

"Oi, lass!" Zaraki Kempachi growled. "What are yer doing?" he grinned. "Daydreaming, eh?"

"Hm?" Rukia jumped at the captain's harsh voice. It was then when she realised that she had stopped her advance forward halfway through and was now standing limply facing the captain commander, mouth half-opened as her mind slipped to dreaming of her brother.

"Hrmph! I knew the _Kuchikis_ were all wierdos," Kurotsuchi Mayuri snapped, "It'll bore me to death experimenting them."

If Byakuya had heard Mayuri's words at all, he gave no inclination so. He simply shut his eyes and turned away, indifferent. From end of the line, Ukitake Jushiro, captain of Squad 13, smiled slightly at the situation. Rukia's nervousness and shock was perfectly understandable. There were not many soul reapers who were promoted to this rank at such a young age. "Go on Rukia, don't keep us waiting," he murmured softly. At present, Ukitake was one of the few captains who knew the real reason behind her promotion.

As Rukia reached him, Yammamoto cleared his throat audibly. "As we all know, former captain of squad 9, Tousen Kaname, had retired to his hometown in Rukongai three weeks ago. Ever since, I had sent out an appeal to the captains requesting for names put forward for Captain Tousen's replacement."He stood up from his high backed chair and thundered the floor with his cane.

"In return, I had received the recommendations of six captains, namely Captain Ichimaru of Squad 3, Captain Hirako of Squad 5, Captain Kuchiki of Squad 6, Captain Kyoraku of Squad 8, Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10, and Captain Ukitake of Squad 13. The six of them had put their recommendations forward for a single candidate: _Kuchiki Ruki_a." He paused and stared at Rukia sternly, then abruptly continued, "As such, I now declare Kuchiki Rukia, former member of Squad 13 as the new captain of the ninth division. Meeting dismissed."

* * *

"Surprise!"

Loud voices and cheers rang out as Rukia approached her new squad building. From the main office, familiar figures appeared, beaming happily at her.

"Oi Rukia!" Renji yelled. "Since when did you master Bankai?" he thumped on her back. "And how could you not tell me about it?" he broke off with a huge smile. "Being sneaky wasn't exactly your style." He laughed. "Anyway, congrats, O' Great Captain."

"I –

Rukia tried to explain it to him, but was pushed away by the crowd of soul reapers who were eager to start the celebration party. Her new vice-captain, Hisagi Shuhei, was now looking at her with some new found respect and admiration. She knew that, before today, he would never have taken a second glance at her. The change in things was just too great.

And it was exactly that which worried her. She had _**not**_ mastered Bankai. How would Renji and the others react if they knew this? "The captains should have known this," she thought silently. "And yet, even Captain Ukitake... What is going on?" she cursed silently.

"Hey Rukia, you're not gonna just sit there, right?" vice-captain Matsumoto grabbed her sheepishly by the arm and dragged her to the table. "C'mon, it's your big day, relax and enjoy!" Matsumoto started pouring a drink for her. "Drink Up!"

* * *

"Captain Commander, are you sure about this?" Unohona Retsu inquired, gazing at Yammamoto intently.

"About what?" Yammamoto lifted an eyebrow.

"Why did you agree for Kuchiki Rukia to be made a captain without testing her Bankai?" Unohona asked.

"About that... I believe she hasn't attained her Bankai yet."

"Then why?"Unohona's eyebrows narrowed. "And it's not just this. Six captains have all nominated a single person for the rank of captain, and worse, an unqualified one at that. That's just too much of a coincidence. Even Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake ... It somehow ... seemed like this decision was agreed upon beforehand."

Yammamoto did not reply.

* * *

Rukia pushed open her eyes with difficulty. The lights of the ninth division barracks were off. Around her at the table, she could dimly see her drunken friends lying around the room. Renji's snore was the loudest among them. The pale moonlight had shone through the window into the room, leaving an illuminated patch on the floor.

All of a sudden, a shadow shifted across the lighted patch on the floor. Rukia jumped. She spun around.

Squatting on the window, smile as menacing as ever, was Captain of the Third division, Ichimaru Gin.

The moonlight shone on Gin's hair, making it look slightly silver in contrast with its usual lilac. Gin's smile deepened as he raised a hand to wave at her.

"C'mon, Rukia. We're going somewhere." Not waiting for her reply, he disappeared from the window, leaving Rukia staring at the white moon in the cold, dark night.

(end)

Phew! A slightly longer chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate your feedbacks!


	3. Order of the Black Rose

Rukia flash-stepped impatiently after the man. She had half a mind to ignore him and return immediately to her squad's barracks. She was weary and tired after the so called "New Captain Celebration Party" her friends had conjured up for her. It had seemed more of a drinking party for Matsumoto and Renji rather than a celebration.

Furthermore, this man was _Ichimaru Gin_. The man's constant smile had always sent shivers down her body. His eyes, if seen at all, always seemed to be looking at something _inside _of her. At times, she even wondered if he was trying to peep –

Rukia shook her head quickly, abolishing the thought. She had probably drank too much, and her mind was not working the right way. Ichimaru was a captain. He wouldn't...

_Wouldn't what?_

"Rukia-chan, are ya all right?" Gin's eyebrows lowered a little as he turned back in concern. Abruptly, Rukia was jolted out of her thoughts. She jumped and realised that Ichimaru was already two rooftops in front.

Cursing, she flash-stepped to meet him, before he decided he would come back and get her. This man was so unpredictable. You'll never know what he'll do next.

_Which was why she was so afraid of him._

Gin stopped at the back entrance of the Sixth's headquarters. Turning his back halfway to face Rukia, he bent down such that his eyes were at level with Rukia's. His vicious smile was at its place as usual, but this time, Rukia could sense a slight difference in it. _Excitement?_ The corners of his lips were lowered slightly, and she could start to see tiny gaps between his almost-closed eyes. In shock, she recoiled as the gaps parted to reveal blood red eyes.

Gin's sudden change lasted for less than a moment. His smile widened again as he placed a finger on his lips. "We ain't gonna flash-step anymore around here, Rukia-chan," Gin murmured, grinning. "You don't wanna wake the whole of your brother's squad, right?" he shifted his hand on top of her head and shuffled her hair slightly. "C'mon, it's not nice to be late." He winked and soundlessly jumped onto the roof of the Sixth's entrance, captain's _haori _flapping silently behind him.

Rukia shuddered and followed him.

_**Red**_

_**

* * *

**_

A faint cease appeared between his eyebrows as Kuchiki Byakuya turned away from the gathered captains. He wordlessly surveyed the artificial trees among the forest in the secret underground room, creation of an ex-order member, Urahara Kiskue. Truth to be told, he was not particularly interested in the trees, which he had seen countless of times before at previous gatherings. They were simply artificial shells, with nothing but cover, nothing worthy of a second glance by head of the Kuchiki clan.

Rather, it was a nagging suspicion at the edge of his mind which had _bothered _him. Byakuya hated this word. It only served to remind him how poorly he could control his emotions, as when the time he had forcefully announced that he would marry Hisana, and this has always led to unwanted attention towards himself.

_He hated this part of himself. It was against everything that the Kuchiki Clan had taught, needed, and brought to him. _

Calmly, he shut his eyes softly and inhaled slowly, all in an attempt to chase away _that_ unwanted thought. It was not long after when his right eyelid began to twitch silently. He clenched his fist and resigned.

_Would she accept it?_

_

* * *

_

Rukia could no longer take it anymore. Ever since Ichimaru had led her through a secret hidden opening in the Sixth's garden; she had found herself being led through an underground tunnel, which was a maze in itself. All Ichimaru had did was to produce a red lighted sphere with _kido_ and lead her through the endless maze. Her curiosity at first had vanished after a good ten minutes, whereby the route Ichimaru had taken never seemed to end. The tunnel was deep, narrow, and wet. Tiny cold droplets dripped and soaked her _shinigami_ robes at constant intervals. In exasperation, she burst loudly, "C-Captain Ichimaru, I'm sorry, but just _where _are you taking me?"

Gin stopped walking. He made no move to turn around or to answer her question. Rukia suddenly felt her heart racing, as icy fear gripped her.

_Did I just push the wrong buttons?_

Seconds later, Gin finally spun around. A smile was still touched on his lips as he slowly strolled towards her.

"Don't yell, I'm not deaf ya know," he teased mockingly. "It hurts when ya scream out at me like that." He turned around, back facing her. "You'll know soon enough, when ya get there. C'mon."

* * *

"They're here," Hitsugaya breathed, "finally."

Byakuya looked upwards toward the entrance ladder. Sure enough, two shadows had loomed out through the darkness, the first one tall and hunched slightly, and the other small and cowering.

A small sharp pain was biting onto his palm. Byakuya realised that his fists were curled up tightly, and immediately released them. Smothering his expression, he cleared his throat.

"Get in place," he addressed his captains.

Rukia gasped at the sight. She had never though it possible for such a large underground basement to exist. The basement was darkened like the night and dense trees covered the area. It gave her the feeling of a entering a lonely forest deep in the night.

Despite the darkness, she could make out the silhouettes of several figures nearby. Though they had all masked their _reiatsu_, she could still recognise the familiar presence of one person.

"Nii-sama," she breathed as her eyes widened.

Byakuya made no indication that he had heard her.

"_Ichimaru_," he spoke slowly, sending every syllable ringing in the air with his deep voice. "Gather around, all of you."

Rukia watched in surprise as the shaded figures around Byakuya shuffled. She could now make out familiar faces of Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku, Hirako, and Hitsugaya. All four faces appeared humbled and serious.

_They're taking orders from Nii-sama!_

Rukia jumped as she felt a weight appearing on her right shoulder. She glanced up at her beaming companion.

"Stay here and wait, Rukia-chan, ya'll be called for soon enough," Gin whispered to her before walking past her to the other Captains.

_Called for? What does he mean? W...What is going on?_

As Gin joined them, the five Captains stood in a straight row before Byakuya. Then, to Rukia's astonishment, they knelt as one before the Sixth Division Captain, heads bowed with earnest expressions etched on each of their faces.

Ukitake began. "My grace, _FirstSable_ Lord Byakuya, we have gathered today for the Initiation Ceremony for our newest _SeventhSable_." He spoke smoothly, long white hair sweeping past his cheek gently.

Kyoraku raised a hand to lower his hat and continued, "With her aid, our strength would once again rise for our worthy cause."

"We may be slaughtered in pursue of our higher goal, like countless before us," Hirako Shinji flashed his eyes fiercely, "but death would come to us first before we expose our cause, or betray our brethren."

"Our loyalties lie with none but our _FirstSable,_" Hitsugaya whispered.

"Even if I were to turn my back on the entire Thirteen Divisions, I would never betray you, Lord Byakuya," Gin's eyes narrowed in assurance.

Rukia watched, stunned by their words.

_Five Captains, all pledging allegiance to nii-sama?_

Rukia blinked hard. Was she dreaming? How could all this be possible? Did she perhaps drink too much at the party?

"_Rukia," _Byakuya's dangerously low voice sent her jumping instantly.

"_Come over."_

Rukia couldn't move. She muscles contracted and went limp as she heard the last two words. She mouth fell open slightly as she stood there, gaping at Byakuya, eyes wide with terror.

Slowly, the other five captains began to turn around to face her, each giving her appraising stares. Shinji gave her a barely audible chuckle, and the worse came from Gin, who had even stuck out his tongue at Rukia playfully.

Luckily for Rukia, Ukitake stepped out to usher her forward.

"Don't be nervous, Rukia," he gave her a tight smile and softened his tone. "Just remember to think thoroughly before making your choice and nothing will happen to you."

_Nothing will happen to you._

Rukia's stomach fluttered uncontrollably at Ukitake's words and swallowed hard. _What on earth is going on?_

Byakuya took a few steps towards Rukia and gazed unflinchingly at his adopted sister.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you have been summoned here tonight as an invitation to join us, Order of the Black Rose," Byakuya's eyes finally left hers as he turned in a slight gesture to the other captains. "As the _FirstSable _of the order, I hereby formally extend my invitation for you to become our seventh seat, the _SeventhSable_." His cold grey eyes returned. "Do you accept our proposal?"

_Order of the Black Rose?_

_FirstSable?_

Rukia turned in confusion at her brother. His steel grey eyes met hers and she looked away at once, feeling the heat rise up at her face. Instead, she studied the ground and timidly asked, "I-I'm sorry, but I'm n-not really sure what this is all about."She made sure that her eyes were directed towards the ground and not anywhere near _him._ This self-consciousness made her sick. Byakuya was her _brother_, so why did she have to feel that shy in front of him?

Shinji sighed yet again. "My, my, here we go again," he muttered under his breath.

Ukitake smiled at the _FourthSable's_ impatience. Till now, every single new member had never failed to display shock and incomprehension at this organisation. Rukia's reaction was natural. After all, he faintly recalled how even Shinji himself expressed disbelief at the Order a hundred and fifty years ago.

"The Order of the Black Rose is a secret organisation consisting only of Captains in the Thirteen Divisions," Ukitake told his former squad member. "Even so, as you can see, not all the captains are part of our organisation."

"The Order of the Black Rose is an organisation created to overpower the Central 46 when we see necessary," Kyoraku added, earning a loud gasp from Rukia. He looked at her in slight amusement and continued, "In the past centuries, they have made countless unfair and unjust decisions, sending many innocent shinigami to their deaths."

Hitsugaya frowned crossly. "They have neither the brains nor power to govern, and yet, they still rule over us, the powerful Thirteen Divisions. They are a bunch of power hungry dogs that would do anything just to ensure that they have the ruling hands." Hitsugaya stopped abruptly as he vividly recalled the incident whereby his shinigami friend was slaughtered mercilessly after losing the fight for Hyourimaru's ownership, work of Central 46.

"Only those deemed trustworthy are selected to join us," Gin smirked. "Even then, in all these years, there are always some who would choose to refuse. And when that happens..."

The atmosphere had suddenly turned harsh. The six captains turned as one to face Rukia.

Byakuya studied the petrified girl right in front of him. His hand involuntarily clenched into hard fists. He knew that this was bound to hurt her. He knew, and yet...

"And your answer, Rukia?" Byakuya whispered.

Rukia stared at her brother, shocked. Head of Kuchiki Clan, Kuchiki Byakuya was always known to be a lover of rules, would never, ever tolerate even a single slight in the law. His pride as the Kuchiki Head would never allow him to commit anything which would damage the family's good name. Even Rukia had always pushed herself on best behaviour in front of him, to avoid having to face his famous cold and disapproving stare.

_And now..._

The punishment of treason in the Thirteen Divisions had always been the capital punishment, death. For a noble of Byakuya's status, Rukia knew that his punishment would be twice as worse. And yet, he even invited his _sister_ to join him in this madness. Rukia frowned and was determined to give him a firm 'No'.

But, as she looked up into those steel cold eyes, Rukia's resolve crumbled as heat rushed throughout her entire body. Before she knew it, she nodded.

(end)

How was this chapter? :D I spent a lot of time on the organisation's introduction this time and I hope you like it. Please Review! And thanks to my previous reviewers, you really made my day!


	4. Captain Tousen

Rukia lay down on her new bed and stared mouth-opened at the empty ceiling. The events of the past hour had flashed through her head for the fifth time, leaving her head pounding horribly. Despite this, not once did she feel the reality sink in.

_Order of the Black Rose_

"_And your answer, Rukia?" Byakuya whispered._

Rukia shuddered and shook her head. She was still at shock after hearing those last words leave her lips at the gathering. It was that or death. It wasn't really a choice for her.

_Was it?_

Though Byakuya was her brother, she was certain that he would not make her an exception. Anyone who refused joining the organisation would indefinitely put them at risk of being discovered. Byakuya's pride would never risk putting the lives of his allies at risk. Rukia sighed. Was he the one who had initiated her invitation? Was he all that certain that she would comply?

_And would he kill her if she had declined?_

* * *

Byakuya sat in his office, solemnly flipping through his many documents. His eyes roved over the many words, and his eyes narrowed with concentration. A sudden knock sounded on his office door. Sensing the _reiatsu_ behind it, he frowned slightly.

"What brings you here at this late hour, Captain Unohona?" Byakuya said calmly, opening his office door.

Unohona smiled slightly at the younger captain before proceeding to take a seat. "I was on the way back from the first division and thought to drop by, Captain Kuchiki," she tilted her head slightly, giving Byakuya an appraising look. "I had thought to congratulate you again for Rukia's promotion."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows coolly. "Your congratulations should be offered to the person in question, and not me," he shrugged slightly. "After all, she was the one who had worked the hardest and most deserving of this."

Unohona smiled. "Well, I suppose so," she replied. Pausing slightly, she studied the other captain thoroughly. At first glance, the noble had appeared behaving in his normal self, with an emotionless mask over his face. However, as she looked closer, faint ceases could be seen between his eyebrows and she noticed that he looked weary.

"Captain Kuchiki," Unohona smiled sweetly. "The Head Captain has just informed me that there will be a Captain's Trial next month. I'm really eager to see young Rukia's performance in this."

Byakuya stilled. The Captain's Trial. It was one of the festivals in the Thirteen Divisions, whereby every Captain was to duel with thirty strong members of his squad on stage to display their strengths. His eyes narrowed and he unknowingly clenched his fists.

"Don't you find all this timely for Rukia, Captain Kuchiki?" Unohona smiled. "It'll be a great chance for her to show the other shinigami that she is worthy of the Captain position.

Byakuya's jaw tightened. "Yes... It certainly is," he coolly replied.

* * *

Rukia stared hard at the document in front of her. She had half a mind to call out her brother's _senbonzakura_ to rip that piece of paper into bits. She folded her arms crossly and tried once again to make sense out of that piece of writing. She had expected that a Captain's duty would be tiring, but certainly not _this _brain-wrecking?

"E-Excuse me, Captain Kuchiki," Hisagi's head popped out at the door.

"Y-Yes?" Rukia stared at him for a moment before realising that he was talking to her. She had almost jumped out of her skin thinking that Byakuya was in her office.

"Well, you see..." Hisagi shifted uncomfortably. "Someone had passed this flower to the squad and told us that it was to be given to you as congratulations for your promotion. H-He didn't leave his name, so..."

"I see. That's fine, Hisagi," Rukia replied. "Just leave it on my desk."

Hisagi placed the single stalk of flower on the table and bowed leaving. Rukia didn't look at it at first, but upon seeing it, she stared, blinking hard.

It was a black rose.

* * *

"Yo! Rukia-chan," Hirako Shinji beamed widely upon seeing the young shinigami enter the secret underground room. "Heh, I half expected that ya would lose your way halfway and be late," he grinned, sticking out his tongue in a teasing fashion.

Rukia looked up at the man, bemused. "Why, Captain Hirako, I thank you for your concern. But isn't it rather ridiculous to get lost when I have been provided with such a detailed looking map?"

"Apparently, our Rukia-chan isn't as dumb as a certain someone here," Kyoraku snorted, before returning to his favourite sake. "Although the map wasn't thoroughly hidden in the rose, I seem to remember how that person was a whole 20 minutes late for his first meeting here."

"Yes, I wonder who that idiot is," Hitsugaya murmured sarcastically.

"What!" Shinji yelled. "The both of ya are no better yourselves! And I was 15 minutes late, not twenty!" he barked. Turning around, he raised his eyebrows. "By the way, where's fox eyes?"

"Gin won't be coming today," Ukitake said pleasantly, strolling towards the group. "Apparently Byakuya gave him a scout mission at the last meeting and he's still onto it."

"Scout mission? You don't mean our little runaway, do you?" Kyoraku whistled.

"Yes, it's him alright," Ukitake replied. "That's why we're gathering today."

_Runaway? Scout mission?_ Rukia's heart was pounding rapidly at those words. She had totally no idea what on earth was happening and things were getting more and more complicated. She shivered, wishing that she was never invited into this complicated secret circle.

"Gather around, all of you," Byakuya's cold voice drawled from the entrance. Rukia jumped out from her own thoughts in surprise. Following the others, she completed the line in front of Byakuya beside Hitsugaya, the _SixthSable_. As one, the captains knelt and Rukia hurriedly followed suit. Her knees hit the cold ground and she grimaced silently. On Byakuya's nod, the captains each began to rise again.

"I have called this meeting to discuss how we're going to deal with our former _FifthSable_, Tousen Kaname, formerly the Captain of the Ninth division in the thirteen squads," Byakuya said, nodding at Ukitake. "The _SecondSable_ will now brief all of you on this whole incident."

Ukitake cleared his throat and folded his fingers. "Two weeks ago, the former _FifthSable_ Tousen was given the assassination mission of one of the corrupt Central 46 members, Fujiwara."He began. "However, despite this, Tousen disappeared one day later without giving us any explanation. At the same time, Fujiwara handed in his resignation and retreated back to his relatives' residence in Sereitei and Tousen's resignation was handed in three days later. We hence concluded that Tousen has defected the Order and decisive actions are to be immediately taken."

Byakuya took a step forward and surveyed the captains present. His eyes lingered last on Rukia's, whose eyes met his only moments before staring at the ground. As he studied her throughout Ukitake's briefing, he noted that she seemed extremely shocked by the news. Her lilac eyes were wide with shock and her hands were trembling ever so slightly. Looking at her tiny figure before him, he allowed his eyes to soften momentarily.

"_FirstSable_?" Ukitake was looking at him expectantly. Byakuya shut his eyes to clear away the unwanted thoughts.

"As such, I have sent Ichimaru to confirm Tousen's current whereabouts in Rukongai," Byakuya continued. "Traitors are not to be spared in Order of the Black Rose, and I, as the current _FirstSable, _will not tolerate such behaviour. Tousen's punishment shall be death, and I will personally deliver it to him." Byakuya's eyes narrowed in quiet anger.

"_FirstSable_, there is no need to dirty your hands on scum like him," Hitsugaya said, "If you would like, I-"

"Your concern is noted, _SixthSable_," Byakuya replied calmly. "But this is an example I must set for the others, like how other _FirstSables_ have done in the past. I will call all of you once again when Ichimaru has returned with his information. We will then decide on our move. Dismissed."

* * *

Rukia sighed as Byakuya gave his dismissal. There were lots that she had to think about when she got back. Taking a deep breath, she started to follow the others to leave.

"Just a moment, Rukia," Byakuya's deep voice commanded.

(end)

That's it for chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm terribly sorry for the long hiatus and I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Please give me your comments so that I can improve my writing. Thanks!


End file.
